Artificial Intelligence (short for AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
According to speech recognition methods in related arts, a speech is recognized or classified by inputting the speech into a speech recognition network. However, as generally there is no specific layer for extracting speech features in the speech recognition network in related arts, a full connect layer plays a similar role in extracting the speech features. Since the speech features are important for describing characteristics of the speech, an accuracy of speech recognition is therefore relatively low due to an absence of an impactful extraction of the speech features in related arts.